Ghost Story
Ghost Story is the 2nd episode in the fifth season, and the 46th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Official Description When Morro gives chase to the Bounty and steals Wu's staff, Wu shares the story of Morro: the boy who wanted to be the Green Ninja - and the Ninja discover Wu's staff contained 3 symbols that lead to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master which holds a mysterious relic that could alter the course of Ninjago. '' Plot As Morro catches up to the ''Destiny's Bounty 2.0 on his Elemental Dragon, Wu orders the Ninja to prepare for battle. Jay mounts one of the cannons to fend him off, but the ghost eventually boards the ship. Zane and Kai take Wu below deck to make an imprint of the staff's secret message while Nya, Cole, and Jay attempt to stop the possessed Green Ninja. Morro, however, cripples the autopilot and confronts Kai while the others attempt to stabilize the ship again. Kai is almost thrown out of the Bounty, but Wu tosses his staff away as a distraction and Morro summons his Elemental Dragon to retrieve it. The Bounty ''eventually crashes in the Forest of Tranquility, though the Bounty remains intact. After looking over the symbols, Zane sends the Falcon to fetch Misako for her to translate them. That night, Wu tells the Ninja of how he met Morro when the child was looking through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not react as they did when they eventually revealed Lloyd. Meanwhile, Morro lands at a Biker Tavern and after having a drink, disrupts a biker's pool game to learn of the staff's secret message. He is soon surrounded by several bikers, but he uses the Allied Armor of Azure to summon Wrayth and the two defeat the bikers with ease. Morro sets off to the Library of Domu while Wrayth creates the Chain Cycle to hunt down the Ninja. That night, Kai dreams of him promising to look after Lloyd, only for the Green Ninja to be eaten by a Fangfish. He is awoken by a walliper to find that Misako has arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. Zane, however, reveals that the Airjitzu scrolls that are housed in Domu have recently been stolen by Ronin, though the Ninja realize that since Morro is unaware of that, they have a headstart. The Ninja mount on the wallipers to head to Ronin's home town of Stiix while Misako and Wu order Nya back with them to Steep Wisdom. Kai volunteers to lead the Ninja to Stiix. In the middle of the desert, Zane finally tells them that they are heading west, and Stiix is in the Eastern Coast. Cole wanted Zane to lead, and the other Ninja agreed, but Kai refused to let Zane lead. Zane began to lead the Ninja. In the nighttime, the Ninja find a train station to take a break. Then, Wrayth attacks them on the Chain Cycle. Wrayth turns Cole's walliper into a Ghost and the Ninja set the wallipers free. A train to Stiix hits Wrayth, but since he is a ghost, he can pass through walls. Eventually, Water fell on Wrayth and he exploded into green goo. The episode ends with the Ninja chasing a train to Stiix and telling them to slow down so they can get on. Cast *Bartender - Brent Miller *Biker #1 - Kirby Morrow *Biker #2 - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Librarian - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Security #1 - Brent Miller *Security #2 - Vincent Tong *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Wrayth - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago Sky *Forest of Tranquility *Monastery of Spinjitzu (Flashback) *Coastal Village (Dream) *Biker Tavern *Desert *Steep Wisdom *Domu Trivia *Wrayth is seemingly "destroyed" in this episode by a collapsing water tower, which is interesting considering he appears in three sets and also has his own Airjitzu flyer - making him the most recurring ghost minifigure, even though he is absent for the majority of the season. **Due to the ghosts' ability to respawn through the Cursed Realm, Wrayth returns near the end of the season in ''Curse World - Part I, *The episode's title is a reference to Sensei telling the ninja about the origins of Morro *The Ninja remember Ronin due to their encounter with him in Shadow of Ronin. *The auto pilot that Nya activates is a reference to the movie "Airplane!." *Kai and Nya's Father is confirmed to have been the previous Master of Fire while their mother is revealed to have been the Master of Water. Wu and Misako also reveal that Nya is the next Master of Water, having inherited their mother's powers. *The prophecy of the Green Ninja can be seen hanging in Zane's quarters. *Morro shoots green lightning. Possibly, he taken Lloyd's abilities when possessed. *This episode might a reference from the first episode from TV Series ''Avatar:The Last Airbender, ''in this episode Sensei Wu found Morro and later discover his a Master of Air/Wind, similar when in that episode, Katara found Aang and Later discover his a Master of Air/Wind. Errors *When Wu enters Zane's quarters, he is wearing his old clothes. *At one point during Wu telling his story, Nya is wearing her shoulder pads, but lacks them in the rest of the scene. *When Morro was presented with the Golden Weapons to see if he was the Green Ninja, the Sword of Fire is replaced with a golden katana. *In Sensei's flashback, when Morro is first training with him, he grunts and sounds like a child, but when he talks, he sounds like when he possessed the Night Watchman. *The monks in Domu didn't notice that Lloyd looks different; his blond hair turned black, his skin has a green tint, and his aggressive behavior. *Nya does not know who Ronin is, even though she was with the Ninja and Wu when they tried to stop him in Shadow of Ronin. ** A possible explanation however, could be that she did not know who he was so that the show could explain who he was instead of leaving the viewers who never played the game confused on who he was. Gallery MorroSwords.png MorroLightning.png LightScroll.png WuError46.png|Error: Wu in his old clothes Zane'sRoom.png|Zane's quarters (with the prophecy of the Green Ninja on the wall) StaffSlowMo.png ZaneSave.png Pullup.png BountyCrash.png NightCampfire.png MorroSava.png Kite.png GoldenWeaponError.png|Error: A gold katana in place of the Sword of Fire PoolClues.png AlliedArmor46.png MorroWrayth.png Ronin46.png Wallipers.png Selfie.png ZaneWalla.png ChainOver.png KaiCrash.png WraythsWarning.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Season 5 Category:TV Show